Round and Round our Love goes
by Jin-Chan16
Summary: Terrorist anniversary, Shinobu has his way of spending it, as does Miyagi. Terrorist, Lemon, I own nothing, crappy one-shot.


**Shinobu**

I'm not one to remember important events, or care about them for that matter. But I guess right now, I really want to do this.

Because today is has been one year, one year since I became Miyagi's boyfriend. It still sounds weird to say, like we just got together yesterday…

But it's been a year since then.

A year since I fell in love with him, a year since I came home, and a year since he divorced my sister.

Not like I care about that anymore but still…

I planned everything out, he would come home, I'd have dinner ready (ordered for once), have some wine and desert (I'm old enough whether he thinks so or not), and everything would play out from there.

Since it was after school I had time to get everything ready, so first I wanted to get some candles and wine.

My friend had told me about a store that sold all those romantic things, wine, champagne, roses, necklaces, chocolates, and just about all that kinda stuff. The outside of the store looked real run down and cheap, some of the windows looked dusty and there was some graffiti on the side of the building. I took a deep breath ,hoping that I was at the right place.

I opened the door, the ring of a bell echoed through the walls as I walked in. Unlike the outside it was classy, and amazing looking. The entire place was dimly lit, but the rays of the sunlight made it glow. The walls where done in a golden color, and the aisles were small but looked like they had everything that I needed. I walked down the third aisle that was labeled candles.

I walked through, looking at all the different designs and scents. Some were tall and elegant with designs traveling up them, others where small and had words carved into them. They came in many scents, some of which I had never heard. Vanilla and mango, lavender and cherry, apple and cinnamon.

"Need any help?" I jumped at the voice behind me, I turned and found a girl in an apron looking at the candles I was just staring at. "We have some more in the back if you don't like these,"

Her tone wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either, it was somewhere in the middle. Her light brown eyes looked at me lazily, she pushed a stray strand of dark brown hair out of her face. She wasn't spontaneously pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. Obviously she was foreign and wasn't completely fluent in Japanese.

"No, I'm just looking," I said looking back at the candles.

"Need any suggestions?" I turned and narrowed my eyes slightly, her monotone getting on my nerves quickly.

"Why would you say that?"

She took a step forward to where she was right beside me and knelt down, she reached to the far back of the bottom shelf and pulled out two candles. They were long white candles that where in champagne glasses, the label on them read vanilla and lavender.

"I think these would be appropriate," She said in her monotone voice. Without moving she looked at me through the corner of her eye, "I'm guessing you also need wine?"

"Eh? A-And how would you know?"

She sighed and gave me the candles, "Because the look on your face says so," I blushed lightly in slight embarrassment, "And you're in a romantica store,"

She led me down three more aisles to the wine, to the Italian wine section.

"I believe that you'll find this quite appropriate, it's sparkling red wine made in nine teen sixty two. It's costy but it's worth it." She handed it to me.

The label read Freisa d'Asti, the last 't' had a vine going down it where a raspberry hung. It looked really expensive, making me feel a bit uneasy.

"It's supposed to have a distinguished fresh taste, but it has a raspberry after taste. I think it would be perfect for a romantic evening," She said, her low alto voice ringing in my ears.

"I…I don't know if I can pay for this," I told her, getting ready to give it back. I saw a spark in her eye at that moment, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Come with me," She led me to the register, taking the candles and the wine. With two beeps the small screen read in neon numbers, forty eight fifty seven.

"How much do you have?" She asked me suddenly. I pulled out my billfold and counted roughly thirty dollars.

"Uh…thirty dollars and some change…" I muttered, preparing to have to take the wine or candles back. Instead she grabbed the wine and scratched off the price tag, then typed something into the register. The neon numbers changed to eighteen forty six.

"Uh…I…"

"Don't worry about it," She said reassuringly. I pulled out a twenty and handed it over, she pulled out some change and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said before leaving.

"JIN!? DID YOU FUCKING GIVE A FREE DISCOUNT AGAIN?!" I heard a booming voice yell from inside.

"…No Tsuki…" I heard her quiet reply.

I went home quickly, I only had two hours to get everything set up and ready. I decided to clean up the living room first, I straightened the pillows and vacuumed some. Dusted here and there, and cleaned the kitchen before setting the table and ordering some sushi.

I put up the white linen we rarely have out, usually for guests or a special occasion such as this. I got the plates and silver ware and two wine glasses and set the table at a leisurely pace. I unpacked the candles and wine and set them up carefully. By the time everything was finished the sushi had come, I had put fair amounts on each plate. I went back into the kitchen and had made desert, nothing special just some cleaned strawberries with chocolate and whipped cream. Yeah, I'm going the whole nine yards with this.

I looked at the clock and found that I had about forty three minutes before Miyagi would come home. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Washing away the day's scum before going to change into the outfit I had laid out.

**Miyagi**

Today a year has passed, a year since I moved on from my sensei. A year since I divorced Risako and began a secret relationship with her brother, Shinobu. I don't mind, I love him, though I wouldn't have even thought about being in a relationship with a boy, much less a minor and my ex-wife's brother.

But he proved me wrong, and honestly I'm more than happy that he did. He's smart, and talented, but so insecure about almost everything about himself. He has no problem professing his love to me, but the words 'I love you' seem like a curse when being said to him.

Still, he's the best and secure thing that's happened to me in a long while. I knew that sensei would leave, with her being sick and all. And it was obvious that Risako was cheating, long before the wedding.

But with him, I know he won't leave, he's faithful and strong. So I'm glad I have him by my side, I just wish he could see that I'm by his side as well.

So today I wanted to get him something special, something that would make those insecurities gone. If just for a little while.

Kamijou had suggested a bouquet of flowers or some chocolates. I didn't like flowers, they died to quickly, and chocolates would also be gone before long. So what would I get him? I have a few hours since the dean let me leave early.

I walked around town and looked at all of the stores, trying to find something that would make Shinobu-chin light up with happiness.

I thought for a minute before an idea had hit me.

An hour later

I felt so content with the gift, I was sure Shinobu would love it enough to smile. I prayed that he would smile at me, I've seen it many times but never directed at me. Always friends or a t.v. show, so maybe he would smile.

I looked at my watch and found that I needed to be home in less than thirty minutes, much to my pleasure and dismay. I sighed and began to walk home, my present clutched in my hand. I felt a wave of anxiety pass through me, would he like it, would he hate it, reject it, love it. All these questions passed through me as I walked closer and closer to my apartment. I put my present in my jacket pocket, as I reached the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the dinner table where two white candles stood in two small glasses. The table was done perfectly where delicious looking sushi laid on two plates, with a bottle of wine and glasses.

"Miyagi?" I turned to the side and saw Shinobu walking into the room. He was dressed in one of my white button up shirt, with black boxers and my black tie hung loosely around his neck "I wasn't expecting you to be home early," He said.

I could only stare as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pecked me on the lips. Before I had the chance to kiss him back, he pulled back and whispered to my lips.

"Happy anniversary," He took my hand in his and led me to the table. The sushi tasted amazing and the wine was more than that. I was shocked, I had figured he would have forgotten with school and everything.

"Shinobu when did you-"

"I planned everything out several days ago," He said, taking a sip of his wine. His cheeks already turning a light pink from the alcohol.

I laughed lightly, making him look at me with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" He asked lightly.

"Mah, it's nothing Shinobu," I leaned closure, my hand reaching up to cup his cheek. His cheeks, now red, were warm beneath my touch. His eyes seemed a bit surprised as I leaned closer to him, I could smell the sweet wine on his breath as my lips ghosted over his.

"Miyagi," His voice barely above a whisper as my lips covered his. It was a simple lip lock, but it felt as though all of our passion poured into one another from the simple kiss. I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the couch, laying him on his back. His small body fit into me perfectly as I laid on top of him, my elbows supporting my weight, but still holding him. His hands held onto my shoulders as my tongue licked his lower lip.

He opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to explore, running over his teeth and gums, making his arms melt around my neck. Soon, all too soon, we pulled away for air, a string of saliva connecting us still. I lapped it up with my tongue and kissed his lower lip.

"I have something for you," The words escape my mouth quickly, he looks at me dazedly as I dig around my pocket. I push myself up into a sitting position as I pull out my present.

**Shinobu**

I lifted myself up as he fumbled through his pocket, before pulling out a small velvet box. My heart began to beat faster as he placed it in my hand. I looked at him before looking back at the box, my hand shaking slightly.

"Open it," He urged, a smile stretching across his face. Slowly I flipped the box open, where it snuggly held a silver ring. I pulled it out of its container and looked inside where a small description was carved in.

'_For yesterday's memories, today's love, and tomorrow's dreams I love you' _

My heart felt heavy and light at the same time, emotions flooding over me in waves. Tears had already begun to well in my eyes, my hand shaking more now than it was before. Miyagi took the ring from my hand and gently held my wrist, carefully, almost delicately, he slid the ring on my finger.

"Miyagi…I…" He just smiled and pulled me closer, till we were a breath away from one another. His hand wiped away my fallen tears, as his eyes grew soft and gentle. Slowly our lips met, my eyes slid shut as I felt his hand cover mine. Carefully he pushed me back, to where we were in our previous position. His hands wrapped around me, making my insecurities fade away.

My arms snaked around his neck, holding him close to me as he deepened the kiss. His hands began to unbutton the shirt slowly. His mouth going from my mouth to my neck, placing small kisses and sucks here and there before traveling down to my chest. I gasped as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before biting it gently.

Waves of electrical pleasure went through my body as he slid off my boxers, my shirt still hung around my shoulders. He through them across the room, before he began to touch my much needed areas. I moaned as he pumped my shaft, my body shaking as my core began to burn with immense pleasure. I bucked into his hand as I climaxed, my eyes lost focus, blinded by the pleasure.

Soon I came back from my orgasmic high, and found Miyagi holding three fingers in front of my face. I licked the tip of one of digits before letting them enter my mouth. Rolling my tongue around them, and between them. Miyagi groaned before taking them out of my mouth, he placed one at my entrance, circling it before pushing it inside. Pumping it in and out of me slowly before adding the second.

I never got used to the burning sensation, and I hope I never will. He soon added the third, my breath hitched this time. He pushed them in and out from several different angles before he hit the spot inside me. My mouth hung agape as I moaned, the pleasure rushed through me like lightening.

With several more thrusts he pulled me up to a sitting position, above his own erection. Slowly I slid down his shaft, taking him in slowly. The burning pain was both welcoming and uncomfortable, making me lose my breath. Soon he stopped me at the base, letting me get used to the feeling. My hands gripped his shoulders, as I slowly raised up and pushed back down. My pace starting slowly before increasing, as I began to ride him.

**Miyagi**

Shinobu's face twisted from a pained expression to a pleasured one. His speed steadily increased, his breath coming out in pants. I bucked up to meet his thrusts, his eyes widened as he moaned, his hands gripping my shoulders harder. Soon we both began to thrust together, the adrenaline rush mixing with the endorphins made the pleasure all the more greater.

"Shinobu…Ah god…I…shit…I love you," I panted out as we continued to ram into one another. Hair stuck to his forehead as he met my thrusts.

"I…ngh ha…I-I love you…oh god…too," His voice thick with a lustful loving tone.

I pulled him closer as we both began to reach our peaks of climax. His eyes glazed over with lust as he continued to ride me, I pressed our lips together one last time as we both hit our climaxes. The white pleasure of his muscles clenching around me drove me over the edge. His essence spilling onto my chest and his abdomen, while mine filled him if not to the brim. I fell back, still holding him, collapsing into a sweaty heap. The room was silent for the exceptions of our heavy breathing.

I looked down at him, his face still held a red hue, his face glowed in the candle light from the sweat.

"Happy Anniversary, brat," He looked up at me, his eyes surprisingly not glaring and cold, but warm and soft.

"Happy Anniversary, old man," His mouth twisted into a smile. I felt my chest lighten, and slowly I pulled him in for one last kiss. When we pulled away, he rested his head on my chest, quickly falling asleep.

I picked him up in my arms and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down in the bed gently before covering him up. I went back to the kitchen and blew out the half melted candles, making the room go dark, before slipping back into our room. I slid under the covers, immediately taking Shinobu back into my arms, watching him sleep soundly.

"I love you," I whispered before my own eyes slid shut, and before I could enter my own sleep I heard him whisper back.

"I love you, too,"


End file.
